¿Me has echado de menos?
by Tatjash
Summary: Sara se encuentra con alguien durante los años 20 en una fiesta después de los acontecimientos ocurridos en la waverider hacía unos meses... Lo que pretende ser un furtivo encuentro por parte de esa persona, se convierte en algo más. (Contiene spoilers del 2x01)


_Hacía tiempo que no escribía y he estado estancada, intentando salir de recordar como es escribir. Hacía meses que tenía la espinita de escribir sobre Legends of tomorrow, al final me decanté por Rip y Sara, a los cuales shippeo. Los acontecimientos del fic ocurriría en un supuesto futuro, meses después de la premiere de la segunda temporada, sí, contiene spoilers si no has visto ese episodio. Espero que os guste. Aunque no creo que lo lea mucha gente... Muchas gracias, ojalá comentéis._

 **Disclaimer:** Es evidente que los personajes no son de mi propiedad, los personajes, la serie etc... Ellos pertecen a dc cómics, la cw, a los showrunners/productores. No tiene ánimo de lucro, ni intención de copyright.

 **¿Me echabas de menos?**

Años 20 y las leyendas habían llegado a la fiesta. Sara del brazo de Stein, fingían ser padre e hija; él un hombre millonario que buscaba nuevos negocios en Chicago, ella su hija heredera de toda la fortuna familiar. Todos los demás también se encontraban en el rol que les había tocado a cada uno.

Sara vestía un vestido azul intenso, muy elegante que hacía destacar sus preciosos ojos claros. Fue al mirarse en el espejo, más por aparentar que por coquetería, que su vestimenta le hizo pensar en Kendra; las dos habían visto juntas la película del Gran Gasby y a la chica Halcón le había emocionado bastante. El pelo rubio recogido en ondas, su largo collar de perlas daban el toque perfecto, como había dicho Gideon. Ahora el espectáculo podía comenzar.

Mientras sus compañeros ocupaban sus posiciones. Ella paseó por la fastuosa fiesta de grandes lujos que tanto le aborrecían, Sara era más una chica de acción, con sus vaqueros y sus camisetas, algo inexperta en reconocer las emociones de la gente, a veces, ni siquiera se le daba bien lidiar con sus propios sentimientos.

Tomó una copa de champán y bebió distraída, sonriendo por cortesía a aquellos con los que se cruzaba e intentando disfrutar de la música en directo, una banda que alternaba con el blues y el Jazz según el profesor Stein.

Abstraída por el ambiente e intentando encontrar al hombre al que habían estado buscando, tuvo la sensación que alguien la seguía. Giró la cabeza para observar a su alrededor y aunque aquella persona se movía rápido, sus instintos aprendidos en la liga de los asesinos, le confirmaron sus sospechas. Alguien la estaba acechando.

En otra época, hubiera ido directa hacia el individuo y aquello no habría terminado bien, causando sin duda un escándalo. Pero desde que había tomado el liderazgo del grupo, había asumido una responsabilidad y una conciencia de cual era su lugar, sabiendo que cualquier error, por pequeño que fuera, podía provocar una aberración (como ellos habían llamado cuando alguien cambiaba la historia). En momentos como ese, echaba de menos a RIP, él era la voz de sus conciencias y aunque no hacían mucho caso a sus órdenes, sentía que se lo debía desde que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

También había aprendido a ser una buena cazadora, sabía que si alguien te seguía, en algún momento te daría alcance. Inspeccionó el lugar hasta que tuvo el plan perfecto en su cabeza. Tomó la decisión de no cambiar sus movimientos, pasear entre los invitados de aquella fiesta pero con la diferencia de que sabía a donde se dirigía y si su instinto no la fallaba, su perseguidor se reuniría allí con ella.

Entró en una sala cercana al salón, donde la fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo. Se encontró en un despacho con mucha madera, libros en estanterías y una mesa enorme de nogal frente a la biblioteca. Observó el lugar con mirada veloz y se dirigió hacia el escritorio cuando supo exactamente lo que necesitaba, asió con fuerza la improvisada arma y fingió que estaba distraída por la madera de la mesa.

El hombre a su espalda, cerró la puerta y carraspeó. Sara sin pensárselo dos veces y sin comprobar nada, agarró el abrecartas y lo lanzó muy cerca donde el hombre estaba esperando, con intención de asustarle. El hombre dió un respingo.

-Maldita sea, Sara, ¿Querías matarme?

Ella reconoció al instante aquella voz, aquel acento, a pesar de que habían pasado algunos meses, la voz escandalizada del que había sido su capitán en la Waverider era inconfundible. Aquello la hizo sonreír.

\- ¡Rip!

Sintió tal alivio al verlo y sin dejar al hombre se recuperara del susto que le había dado, le abrazó espontáneamente, provocando que Rip casi perdiera el equilibro. Le dejó totalmente anonadado.

Sara no tardó mucho en reaccionar y abrió mucho los ojos. Aquella muestra de afecto algo inusual en ella que solo dedicaba a sus más allegados en Star city, no era algo normal en la mujer y menos, con aquel hombre, al que no recordaba haber abrazado nunca desde que le conocía, así que se apartó de él rápidamente.

\- Yo... me alegro que estés vivo – Y le dió lo que pretendía ser un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro ,con más fuerza de la que pretendía, ya que se advertía que a Rip aquello le dolió un poco, pero no se quejó. Todo lo contrario, parecía estar divirtiéndose con la situación.

\- ¿Me ha echado de menos señorita Lance?

Sara había advertido hacía tiempo que Rip solo la llamaba así, cuando era puro formalismo delante de los demás o la quería reprender por alguna falta, aquella era una faceta divertida y desconocida. En privado o cuando ella corría más peligro de lo pretendido siempre le había llamado por su nombre de pila. Mientras tanto, Rip parecía fascinado, que ella fuera capaz de sonrojarse por un momento. Sara quería que la tierra se le tragara y no le gustaba que él estuviera tan entretenido con aquella muestra de afecto inocente.

\- Creo que debería avisar a los demás que estás aquí – Sara hizo ademán de marcharse y le dió la espalda a su reencontrado capitán.

\- Sara – susurró él con voz profunda, a sus espaldas mientras podía sentir el roce de su mano con los dedos de la suya intentando detenerla.

Sara se giró por inercia al escuchar su nombre, quedándose casi sin aliento al ver como él la miraba de aquella forma. Abruptamente, Rip posó una mano en su cintura y otra en su nuca atraiéndola hacia su cuerpo posesivamente e inclinándose para besarla. Sara jadeó al sentir aquel beso y él no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior hinchado por aquel contacto, provocando un pequeño enloquecimiento en la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos.

Sara sintió un extraño cosquilleo en sus entrañas que activó todas sus alarmas de repente. Consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, empujó a Rip para separarlo de su cuerpo y propinarle un puñetazo en la cara que casi lo tumba poco después.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó con cierta rabia contenida, aunque se había dado cuenta, que posiblemente su comportamiento había sido algo bruto y exagerado.

\- Yo.. - el hombre intentó recobrar su respiración, algo confuso aún por la reacción de ella – Lo siento, Sara, yo... había pensado que... maldición – cerró los ojos por un momento, acariciando con su mano su pelo y cuello como señal de nerviosismo – lo siento tanto...

La miró a los ojos con sincera culpabilidad y no pudo evitar no ser sincero con ella aunque aquello provocara que su relación cambiara para siempre.

\- Lo había deseado desde hace tanto tiempo...

Sara se quedó en silencio unos instantes observándolo, bastante abrumada por la confesión hasta que su semblante empezó a cambiar de tal forma que se podía ver en el rostro de Rip, un pequeño ápice de desear estar muerto, aunque posiblemente lo estuviera en unos minutos. Tragó saliva.

\- Sara, no lo hagas, yo no pretendía...

Pero ya era tarde para excusarse, Sara le había agarrado de las solapas de la chaqueta y lo había estampado contra la pared, con la conmoción de que ahora ella era quien lo besaba a él con ferocidad.

Hasta que la mujer rubia pudo recomponer su compostura por unos instantes solo para advertirle...

-No es lo que parece – susurró acercándose a su boca, notando sus respiraciones, tocando de nuevo sus labios como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Una vez los dos entregados a aquel juego, mantuvieron una pequeña lucha por el dominio, con fingida sorpresa para Sara que se había dejado ganar y donde Rip la atrapaba contra un muro, donde la luz de una lámpara les iluminaba levemente. Divertida y excitada, se podía percibir el fuego que acompañaba a sus ojos, alcanzando el éxtasis cuando sintió los besos de Rip en su cuello y los dedos de sus manos se entrelazaban. Lo que él no esperaba que Sara, en un arrebato, se quitara los tacones y se impulsara en sus brazos, agazapada a su cuello con las piernas rodeándolo en el sitio adecuado de su cadera. Ella empezó a morderle la oreja y él no sabía donde poner las manos deseoso de tocar aquel cuerpo que había anhelado en secreto por meses, apretando un poco más su cuerpo al de ella contra la pared y haciendo visible la excitación de ambos...

\- ¡Señorita Lance! - la voz escandaliza de Stein irrumpió en la biblioteca haciéndoles salir de su ensimismamiento.

Sara despeinada, miró a Rip que daba la espalda al profesor Stein.

\- No le digas quien soy – pronunció casi inaudiblemente.

Ella le miró sin entender, aún en aquella posición en la que lo rodeaba con todo su cuerpo. Rip, a duras penas por la excitación, intentó recobrar la compostura ayudándola a bajar de él y dió un paso hacia un lado donde la luz se convertía en oscuridad, para que aquel hombre no le reconociera, observando entre las sombras mientras ella intentaba recomponer su ropa y sonreía divertida a Martin Stein.

Sara y Stein se quedaron en silencio, el hombre estaba totalmente incómodo, mirando a otro lado de aquella imagen que había interrumpido, asombrado del comportamiento de aquella muchacha. Tosió para intentar que su voz sonara firme.

\- Venía ha avisarla que hemos contactado con quien ya sabe. Debería despedirse de su amigo y unirse a nosotros.

-Por supuesto, padre- bromeó ella sin un ápice de vergüenza, recordando el papel que habían estado interpretando.

\- Ya hablaremos – Y se marchó incómodo.

Rip salió de entre las sombras para unirse a ella. Sara le miró expectante esperando una respuesta del que los dos sabían la pregunta. También eran conscientes que les habían cortado el rollo, así que obviaron lo que había ocurrido para intentar concentrarse en lo verdadero importante; el hecho que él no quisiera decir a Stein que estaba allí y lo sospechoso que aquello había sonado para Sara, Rip lo sabía e intentó explicarse.

\- No puede saber que estoy vivo, aún no. Todos correríamos peligro.

-¿Y porqué puedo saberlo yo? - preguntó Sara con curiosidad.

-Tenía que darte unas coordenadas, y bueno, conociéndote supongo que los debes estar liderando a todos – sonrió y mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su esmoquin un papel donde habían escritas unas letras y números. Sara agarró el papel y lo sostuvo sin mirarlo.

Luego sonrió e intentó picarle como siempre lo hacía. Le encantaba hacerlo.

-Oh, no, hemos decidido que Mick tome las riendas de la Waverider, pura Anarquía. Gideon no podía estar más feliz, ha sido una liberación para ella sin tus estrictas normas de no cambiar el tiempo.

-Claro– él sonrió aceptando la broma.

Sara dió un paso hacia él y seria le miró a los ojos.

-No me has contestado a a la pregunta. ¿Porqué yo?

Él la miró con devoción absoluta como si quisiera recordar aquel rostro y pretendiera guardarse aquel instante solo para él, ella le miró con el corazón oprimido.

\- Te echaba de menos – sonrió con media sonrisa, dando otro paso hacia ella, colocando un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja – Necesitaba hablarte, decirte que estoy vivo, saber que estabas bien.

Sara dio un paso atrás, incómoda. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, ella sin saber que decir y él consciente de que a ella le costaría un tiempo valorar que significaba aquello. No porque no fuera lista o inteligente, para Rip, Sara era la mujer más asombrosa y fuerte que conocía, pero su pelea interna la haría luchar por lo que habían compartido aquel instante. Él aunque no menos complicado que ella, había tenido muchos meses en solitario, perdido para pensar en Sara. Aunque ni en sus mejores sueños, habría esperado una reacción de ningún tipo y menos, como aquella por su parte.

\- Debería marcharme. - le dijo él

\- Sí – contestó ella distraída.

Rip no pudo evitarlo y besó su frente. Luego la abrazó.

-Cuídate Sara, y por el amor de dios, no te metas en líos, no dejes que te hagan nada hasta que pueda volver.

Ella se sintió conmovida y divertida a la vez, porque los dos sabían que podía cuidarse sola.

\- Vuelve. ¿De acuerdo? - Le suplicó ella, y no era de las que suplicaban.

Permanecieron abrazados durante un rato y se separaron.

\- Además. Tendremos que seguir donde lo dejamos , señorita Lance – le guiño un ojo acompañado de ese acento inglés tan sexy que tenía.

Ella rió sabiendo que él pretendía hacerla reír.

\- Ya veremos, Capitán Hunter – y lo vió marcharse de su lado poco después.

Sara sintió una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación, pero feliz de que Rip no hubiera muerto meses atrás, aunque ella en el fondo, no había perdido la esperanza de que estaba a salvo en algún lado, si alguien podía sobrevivir perdido en el tiempo, era un maestro del tiempo.

Y aunque no se lo reconocería jamás, por supuesto que lo había echado de menos. Había echado de menos su compañía, sus discusiones, sus piques, sus pequeños enfados, sus charlas a las tantas cuando todos dormían y su compasión. Había echado de menos, al que se había convertido en alguien especial en su vida, no era consciente de cuanto, pero algo le decía que tendría tiempo para asimilar todo aquello. Sara suspiró, e intentó recomponerse antes de reunirse con las demás leyendas y con la seguridad, esta vez, sí, que lo volvería a ver. Sonrió con cierta picardía para si misma, esperaría con ansías aquel reencuentro.

 **FIN**


End file.
